Survival
by twilightfanjm
Summary: Nessie grew up homeless with no idea of who or what she really is. In order to survive she has sold illegal drugs since the age of five with seemingly no way out of the dangerous business. What'll happen when she meets the mysterious Cullen family who have an unusually strong interest in her?
1. Street Kid

**Will I ever stop getting fanfic ideas? Perhaps not.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

 **Chapter 1: Street Kid**

 **Nessie's POV**

I looked around uneasily as I waited for possible customers to arrive. Yes, we called them custommers.. Even though what I sold them was far from good. I didn't have a choice though. If I wanted to survive out here I had to sell just as I had always done since I was five years old.

Perhaps I should start from the beginning. My name is Renesmsee but most people call me Nessie. I was abandoned here in the city of Chicago, Illinois when I was five years old. At least that's what I think happened. I don't have much of a memory of any of my earlier years. I was taken in by an older teenage boy by the name of Victor. He was 17 years old at the time. Like me he was homeless and had lived that way all of his life. He was a street kid through and through much like I was.e

In order to survive though he sold illegal drugs. He was part of a larger network that controlled the buying and selling of drugs. I met his boss Joseph when I was still only five years old. It was not long before they had me out there selling as well. At the time I had no idea what I was getting in to. How could I? I was only five years old. All I knew is that if I did what I was told I would get money. I needed money to buy food, clothes, and blankets that would keep me warm out there in the cold winter nights.i usually slept under a highway because it offered some protection from the elements. It never was enough though.

My job was simple. Make deals with the customers and sell as much as I could. Then give the money to Joseph who would then give me a portion of my earnings. h

The longer I did it though the more I became aware of the dangers involved in the business. Many of my customers were gang members that could and would quite easily kill you if things didn't go their way. Negotiations with them are extremely dangerous. On quite a few occasions I've been threatened t with a gun or some type of weapon by my customers.

Then there was also the police aspect. I had my first encounter with the police when I was six years old. I out ran them easily. I'm an extremely fast runner. I always have been. I evaded the police time and time again. I'm kind of well known among them. They've been after me for 11 years and not once have they ever caught me.

As you can see I've not had the easiest life. I'm 17 years old and am still in the same situation I was in when I was five.

Well things have changed slightly. Much like how Victor took me in and taught me the ins and outs of the drug dealing business I to have taken in a kid of my own teach. Tyler was a five year old boy that had been abandoned by his parents. When I found him I felt a strong overwhelming urge to take care of him. I loved him and thought of him as my baby brother. I hoped that he would be okay and have the same luck that I've had. Too many people have gotten killed doing what we do. The sad part is once you're in it you're in it for life.

I sighed and rubbed my stomach soothingly. Did I mention that I was also pregnant? Well I am. I'm heavily pregnant. By 'heavily' I mean that the baby could come any here I was still seeking meth and cocaine to anyone willing to buy.

Then I heard it. The sirens. Oh no!

I looked and saw four police cruisers headed in my direction. I knew they had seen me and were coming after me again. I'm one of the most wanted people in Chicago. After 11 years of evading them I was sure they'd be willing to sell their souls to the devil if it meant my arrest.

"Nessie what are we going to do?" Tyler asked me. The fear evident on his face.

I grabbed him and started running with him as fast as I could. How I managed to run at all while being nine months pregnant and carrying around a five year old was beyond me. All I could do was run as fast as my two feet would allow me to. Which was extremely fast.

I ran and ran. It was clear that the police were not going to give up any time soon. They were as determined to catch me as I was determined to evade them. I held onto Tyler tightly. He clinger to me as hard as he could. Whenever I got the chance I checked all of my pockets to see if my products were still there. Sure enough they were. My pockets were filled to the brim with meth and cocaine.

Why was I risking my life and freedom for this again? Right this was the only way I could make money and live. I never did the drugs. Not even once. But I knew that once people tried them once they would come back again. It was inevitable.

I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw a parking lot that was packed with the cars. This was the perfect place to hide.

I quickly hid behind an extremely fancy and extremely expensive looking Mercedes. I crouched down as low as I could with Tyler. I listened as I heard the police sirens all around me. They still showed no signs of giving up their pursuit of me any time soon.

About 30 minutes later we heard someone unlock the doors to the Mercedes that we were using to hide. Tyler screamed in fear and I quickly covered his mouth but it was too late. A woman, who I assumed was the owner of the car, quickly appeared. I was momentarily struck by her appearance. She was obviously in her mid 20s. She had caramel colored hair and a heart shaped face. What caught my attention the most was her oddly pale skin and beautiful golden eyes. She was beautiful like something out of a fairytale.

She looked at me in concern. All I could do was stare at this beautiful god-like young woman.

 **Please Review**


	2. Unexpected Help

**Chapter 2: Unexpected Help**

 **Nessie's POV**

The beautiful woman stared at us curiously. She looked at me the longest and I could've sworn I heard her take a sudden sharp intake of breath.

"What are you two kids doing?" she asked. Her voice was bell-like.

"I promise we're not trying to break into your car or anything we're just hiding from the police" I explained.

"Why?" she asked.

"I'm sorry but we can't say"

"Get in you two" she said.

No. I could not have heard that correctly. No sane person would ever take in two strange kids that are on the run from the police. Right?

"Excuse me?" I say just to make sure that I heard correctly.

"I told you two to get in so come on. Quickly before they see you two"

I put Tyler in the car as fast as possible and quickly followed. I got as low as I possibly could.

As I tried to keep hidden I felt liquid squirt between my legs. At first I thought that I had accidentally peed myself until I realized what really happened. My water had broken. My baby was coming. I had been feeling some pain but I hadn't thought much of it until now. I should've known. After all I was nine months pregnant. My baby couldn't have come at a worse time though.

I didn't dare to move or say anything. I fought back the urge to scream when I felt a pain in my lower stomach area.

"Okay you two can get up now the coast is clear" she said.

"Excuse me ma'am" I said "But why exactly are you helping us escape the police?"

She sighed. "First of all please call me Esme. Second I couldn't leave you two behind"

"But you do realize that you could go to jail for helping me though don't you?"

She didn't say anything for a long time. I was beginning to think that she had forgotten what I asked but then she spoke again.

"I don't know why you two are in trouble with the law. I just know that I have to help you two. By the way what are your names?" she asked me.

"I'm Renesmee and this little guy here is Tyler. I mainly go by Nessie though"

"Nessie where do you two live?" she asked.

"We don't have a home" Tyler answered for me.

"Yeah we're homeless" I added.

"You're what?" she asked sounding extremely shocked.

"We live on the streets out here-ouch!" I yelled as another pain or contraction hit me.

"Nessie what's wrong?" Esme sounded very concerned.

"I'm nine months pregnant, my water broke, and I keep feeling pain. A lot of it. I'm sure that the baby is coming"

"Okay Nessie just take deep breaths. We're almost home. My husband Carlisle is a doctor and he can help you. Just hang in there Nessie" she says.

I didn't have a choice. I listened as she called her husband and explained everything to him. Well except for the part about hiding from the police anyway. Maybe now was not the best time for that though. I was just relieved to know that everything would be ready for me when we got there. We arrived at a large house, or is mansion a better word? I saw a young blond man waiting out in front. Like Esme he to had pale skin and gold eyes. He to was very inhumanely beautiful.

"You must be Nessie" he said right away.

"Yes that would be me" I said.

"Come with me and I'll take care of you" he said with a smile.

He had me change and dress into a blue gown and lay on a bed in what looked like a hospital room. I was a bit uncomfortable when he examined me down there but I didn't say anything. All I know is that the pain was getting worse and worse and I wanted it to stop already.

"Well Nessie you're fully dilated and ready to start pushing" he said.

Unfortunately it was to late for me to get painkillers so I had to endure the pain. I just listened to Carlisle whenever he told me to push.

"Nessie just one more push and the baby will be here" he said.

I pushed as hard as I could and smiled when I heard the first cry of my baby.

"It's a girl" he announced.

I smiled happily I had a daughter. A baby girl.

"But Nessie?" he said as he examined me again.

"Yes?" I say worriedly.

"There is still one more baby in there"

"Wait, what?!"

"There's another baby in there. So just keep pushing" he said.

I did as I was told and two minutes later I heard my second baby's first cry.

"A boy" Carlisle announced. "This one is a boy"

I was still trying to wrap my mind around the idea of having two babies at once.

 **Please Review**


	3. Babies

**Chapter 3: Babies**

Once Carlisle had checked me and my babies over he left me to give me some time to bond with my new babies.

Naming them was easy. Vanessa for my girl and Aidan for my boy. Since I didn't know what the gender of my baby was going to be I had already picked my favorite boy and girl names.

For a moment I was happy and at peace. Until I thought of their father anyway. That man made me shudder just thinking about him. His name was Max and he was twice my age. He was the head honcho or top boss. Whatever you want to call him. He was responsible for all the drug smuggling that went on here. He was also rich. Very rich. However he had no family of his own. Therefore no children to pass on his wealth or business to.

That's where I came in unfortunately. I refused him so he raped me. The outcome is exactly what he wanted; a pregnancy. I knew that his plan was to steal my baby as soon as it was born. So that he could raise the baby by his side. To this day I still had nightmares about the rape and exactly what he did to me.

I held my babies closer to me. I loved them and I wanted to keep them. My girl started to get my while my boy just got fussy.

I lifted my shirt thinking that maybe he was just hungry and needed food. He seemed to get the hang of nursing right away. Oh how I envied my children. My daughter sleeping peacefully and my son nursing without a worry in the world. Here I was worrying about my children's safety and future.

My origin plan had been to give the baby up for adoption and tell Max that the baby had died. Now after meeting my kids I'm not so sure of my plan anymore.

A large part of me wanted to keep my babies. I just didn't know how I could possibly do that safely.

After eating Aidan got very sleepy and fell asleep. Then Vanessa woke up hungry as soon as her brother was asleep. Welcome to motherhood I guess.

I heard someone walk in and that someone turned out to be Carlisle.

"Nessie how are you feeling?" he asked me.

"Um just really really sore" I admitted. "But that's it"

"Nessie how would you like to live with us for awhile. You and your babies?"

His offer had completely taken me by surprise. I had not expected that at all.

"I don't know if that's a good idea"

"Nessie we know you don't have a home" he said in a sad tons of voice. "We don't want to leave you four alone out there on your own. Just think about it"

"But I'm-"

"Wanted?" he finished. "Yes I heard about that. I don't know why the police are after you but I do know this. I want to help you-"

"But you could get in trouble if they find me here. I don't want that" I said.

"Nessie we would deal with when/if it happened. Don't worry"

Don't worry? It's easy for him to say. He didn't know that I've been selling meth and cocaine since I was five and had been evading the police ever since. He didn't know how deeply I was involved in the business. There's only one way you leave this business. Dead. He couldn't help me there.

"Nessie?" he said.

"Okay" I answered. "I'll stay. At least for now"

To my surprise he smiled. "I was hoping you'd say that"

I liked Carlisle. Really I did.

"Anyways we've already set up your room for you and one for Tyler. He's already sleeping in it right now"

"Really?" I asked shocked.

"Yes. Esme set up the spare room for you and your babies. Oh and my other children are here and they want to meet you"

"Okay" I say as I got up slowly and carefully. Carlisle was even kind enough to help me stand. The slight movement was all it took to wake my babies up.

When I got there I was met with six pairs of golden eyes that were all focused on me.

"Oh your babies are so cute? Can I hold one of them? I'm Alice by the way" the girl was small and reminded me of a pixie.

"Um sure" I said. A few seconds later my daughter was in her arms.

I hated being the focus of attention and here I has eight people staring at me. Most of whom I had yet to even speak to. There was a young woman standing next to a bronze haired guy. She looked like she was about to cry. I could see her visibly shaking.

I shook hands with each and every single one of them.

Bella, on the other hand, grabbed me into a tight hug. Edward did the same. It was oddly comforting in a way. Both Bella and Edward looked like they were holding back tears. I didn't know what to make of it.

"If it's okay with you I'm going to rest for awhile" I said.

"Sure Nessie" Bella said. Still looking very emotional.

I noticed my bag was still out there and I grabbed it hastily without thinking. An ice old hand suddenly grabbed my shoulder and prevented me from leaving.

"Nessie what is this?" Edward said in a very serious manner. I looked and to my horror saw he was holding some of the meth and cocaine I had on me. My merchandise in their individual ziploc bags. My bag had been open and in my haste some of my product had fallen out.

The rest of the family looked at me in what could be described as deep shock.

"Oh fuck. Son of a bitch" I muttered to low for anyone to hear. Yet, for some reason, Edward looked like he was ready to rip me to shreds now. I was scared.

 **Please Review**


	4. Avoidance

**Chapter 4: Avoidance**

 **Nessie's POV**

Instead of answering the question like I should have I ran. I ran to the room that had been set up for me and I locked it.

My plan was just to hide in their with my babies. It wasn't a very good plan but it was the best plan that I could come up with me. In the end though I knew it was stupid and useless. I would just have to come out eventually. Not that I wanted to. I was certain that we'd all get kicked out of the house now.

I had been up there, God only knows how long, when someone knocked on the door.

"Wh-ho is it?" I stuttered. Still too scared to even speak.

"Nessie its me Esme can I come in?" her soft tone of voice instantly made me feel at ease. There was just something about her that made me feel really comfortable.

"Yes"

When she looked at me I didn't see any sign of judgement or anger in her eyes. Just worry and perhaps even a little bit of sadness.

"Nessie can you please tell me what's going on? I promise I won't judge you. I just want to help you" I could tell just by her tone of voice that she meant it to. She really did want to help.

"I'm sorry but I'm beyond helping Mrs. Cullen" I could not even look her in the eye as I said that.

"Nessie first of all call me Esme. Second you can tell me anything. Third you're not beyond saving" she said sternly.

"Yes, I am. You don't know anything about me or my past. I just, I can't be helped" I started to cry. To my surprise she hugged me in a very warm and comforting way.

"It's okay" Nessie. "It's okay"

"My past is just. It's terrible"

"Nessie why don't you just tell me. I promise I won't judge you"

I sighed. Maybe talking would help. At least a little.

"Okay but I'm not ready to tell you the whole story. Just parts of it. Some parts are just to painful to tell" I said.

"It's okay Nessie, take your time" she said.

"I've been homeless all of my life. Or at least since I was about five years old. I have no memories of my life before that. I met this older kid who I guess kind of took me in. Taught me how to survive on my own"

"And the drugs?"

"I didn't know what I was getting into at the time. All I knew is that he promised I would get money if I did I was told. My job was and still is to sell it-"

"Wait a minute do you mean to tell me that you've been seeking drugs on the streets since you were only five years old?" The look on her face was one of pure horror.

"Yes I have" I took a deep breath before continuing. "It's also the reason why the police are after me. They've been after me all the years because I keep evading them. They're really determined to catch me. So I'll understand if you want nothing to do with me now. We'll leave-"

"Nessie no" Esme said. "We don't want you to leave. We want to help you"

"I don't think there is any helping me. I'm tied to this life now. I have no way out" I was close to crying now.

"Nessie there is always a way out. Always"

I shook my head 'no'.

"No. When you work with the kind of people that I work with there is only one way out. I think you know what I mean"

Silence followed. Pure silence. I was sure that she understood exactly what I meant.

"Nessie what about your babies? What about their father?"

With that question I couldn't stop myself anymore. I started to cry as memories of the rape flooded my mind.

"I can't talk about it. That's part of my past that I can't reveal. Not yet anyway" I choked out.

Esme hugged me and she hugged me tight. She held onto me and I onto her as I cried and finally just let it all out.

 **Please Review**


	5. Meeting

**Chapter 5: Meeting**

 **Nessie's POV**

The Cullen family did seem to have an unusual interest in me and my babies. Vanessa and Aidan were the sweetest babies on the planet. They were to me anyway. Despite the violence that surrounded their creation I loved them as much as any mother could love a child. I just feared what Max was going to do when he found out that my babies had been born. The whole reason he raped me in the first place was so that I could have his child. His heir. That's what he wanted. An heir to his drug smuggling empire.

Tyler got used to life really quickly here. I almost want to say that Bella had adopted him really. Like she had some deeply buried maternal instincts that were suddenly awakened with his arrival. He loved her and she loved him. If I didn't know any better I'd say that they were mother and son.

It felt like a dream to me honestly. This family just takes in a total stranger like me along with all of my kids. The girls, well mainly Alice and Rosalie, loved to dress up my babies like they were little porcelain dolls or something.

No one really spoke about my past or the kind of life that I had led. The business that I was involved in. The subject of my children's father was never once brought up either. For that I was thankful. It was all a dream. A wonderful dream. But like all wonderful dreams you eventually wake up and are slapped with the reality that is your life. For me that day was exactly two weeks after I had stumbled my way into the Cullen's life.

I was was sitting outside on the porch on my own. The others had gone into to town to do some much needed shopping. I had to stay since I was still a wanted person and they didn't want to risk me getting caught. Alice had taken my babies with her because she thought they needed new clothes.

I was just sitting there, about to go inside, when one of my friend's spotted me.

"There you are Nessie about time I see you" Nathan says.

"What is it Nathan?" I asked him.

"I've been looking for you. Boss wants his money. Now"

This was it. I had no choice but to leave the Cullen's. At least for now. If only to give my boss the money he wanted.

"Okay tell him I'll meet him at the park tonight"

"Okay Nessie" Nathan said before leaving.

At 10pm the Cullens had still not returned. Something I normally would've thought was strange but couldn't have been more thankful for tonight.

I left the house and took the short walk to the park. I was really nervous and my hands were sweaty and shaky. These meetings always made me nervous because you never knew what was going to happen.

I felt my heart jump out of my chest when I saw Max there. He didn't always show up personally. He usually deny one of his so called henchmen instead. This time he came along with his buddies.

"Finally Nessie where have you been? We've been looking all over for you" Max told me. Seeing him always reminded me of the rape. He scared me.

"Um, uh, around" I said nervously.

"At least Nathan found you. Time to pay up already"

I shifted uncomfortably as all of the guys eyeballed me in a sickening way.

Max looked me up and down from head to toe as I walked closer and closer to him. I gulped nervously.

"Wait a minute" he said. "You're not pregnant anymore"

My heart started racing. I had hoped he would not realize that I wasn't pregnant anymore. I should've known he'd realize it though. He's not stupid.

"Where is the baby?"

There was no way in hell I was going to hell him where my babies were.

"None of your damned business where my babies are!" I yelled at him. I didn't know what possessed me and made me yell at a man that I'm afraid of. Maybe it was the desire to protect my babies.

Immediately after my outburst two of his men grabbed me and held me so tight that I couldn't even move.

Max began walking toward me.

"Babies?" he said. "Babies? So there is more then one? Twins perhaps?"

If I could've I would've slapped myself for saying that there was another baby. I wasn't going to give out anymore information about my babies. They were going to be safe no matter what.

"So what are they then? Boys? Girls? Or one and one? Identical? Fraternal?"

"I'm not telling you a thing about them" I said.

"Where are they Nessie?" I guess he either didn't hear me or completely ignored me. "Where are my kids?"

"They are not your kids they are my kids and my kids only! I am not telling you anything about them! Especially not where they are!" I yelled furiously.

Max smiled an evil scary looking kind of smile. This was not good. Not good at all.

"Nessie are you forgetting the reason they even exist? They exist because I need someone to run this business when I am gone. I need an heir. Because of me they exist now tell me where they are!"

"I'm not telling you a thing!"

By now he is about an inch away from my face. He pulled out a knife and pressed it to the side of my cheek. I winced when the blade pressed into my skin hard enough to cut it. He dragged it across my entire cheek. I could feel the blood oozing out of the newly formed wound.

"You will tell me exactly where those babies are or I will kill you"

"Then kill me" I said. "I'm not afraid to die. But I will not let my babies be raised by a monster like you"

What happened next seemed to happen in slow motion. He took the knife and shoved into my back and he shoved it hard. No words could ever come close to accurately describing the pain that exploded in my body.

He ripped the knife out of my body and I was sure that I was going to die then. I as certain of it. They dropped me and left.

All I could do was lay there helplessly as I slowly bled to death. I wished that it would be quick and painless but I could see that it wouldn't be. I had meant what I said though. I was not afraid to die. Not when it meant protecting my babies.

All I could do was hope and pray that God would forgive me for all of the bad things that I've ever done in my life.

It wasn't long before I slipped into unconsciousness.

 **Please Review**


	6. Love

**Chapter 6: Love**

 **Nessie's POV**

I could hear a slight beeping sound. For a second I thought that I was in heaven. It was oddly peaceful and pain free. Had God forgiven my sins?

Then I realized that the beeping sounded to Earthly to be from heaven. I opened up my eyes slightly and saw a bright light.

I moved a little only for ice cold hands to stop me and hold me still.

"Oh no you don't young lady" came Carlisle's voice.

I opened my eyes fully and found his golden ones gazing right into mine.

"I'm alive" I remarked. "I'm alive"

"Yes you are. I barely found you on time last night. You have no idea how scared we all were when we saw you unconscious and bleeding to death"

I didn't know what to think. How could they care about me so much? They didn't even know me.

"Nessie what happened? Why did you leave? Who tried to kill you? Why? We need answers" he said. The desperation clear in his voice.

"Do you really want to know?"

"Nessie we found you nearly half dead of course I want to know why we all do!" he yelled. I jumped and then winced in pain. "I'm sorry Nessie I didn't mean to scare you" he said more calmly.

"It's a long story"

"I've got nothing but time"

I take a deep breath and cry out in pain. Even that simple action hurts right now.

Carlisle looked at me sympathetically.

"Well it all started nine months ago actually. The man who owns the business I'm in, his name is Max and he's like twice my age. Well he got the idea in his head that he needed an heir. Someone who would eventually take over his business. He chose me to bear that heir. When I refused to have sex with him he ra-raped me" I stuttered.

"He what?!" Carlisle roared. He was beyond furious. "He raped you?!"

"Yes now please let me finish the story" I said. "Well as I'm sure you know I did in fact end up pregnant with his babies. His plan was to take my baby as soon as it was born so he could raise it and teach him or her how to run everything"

"Wait a minute" Carlisle said angrily. "This Max raped you so that he could steal the resulting baby once it was born to teach it how to run a dangerous and illegal business?!"

"Pretty much" I breathed. "Anyway I was determined to make sure that he never raised my baby. I didn't want that life for my baby. Even if it meant giving up my baby for adoption and lying and saying the baby died"

Carlisle was looking angrier and angrier with each passing word. I was running out of energy but I knew that I had to continue my story.

"Anyway last night my friend Nathan found me sitting on the porch and told me that Max was looking for me saying I owed him money. So I went because it's dangerous not to give money you owe in this business. Anyway he noticed that I wasn't pregnant and demanded to know where my baby was. I refused to tell him over and over again so he decided to kill me instead"

I paused a moment before continuing.

"He threatened me a few times and when I told him I wasn't afraid to die he he-"

"It's okay Nessie you don't have to say it. The evidence is clear"

"Carlisle can I ask you something?" I asked him after several minutes of silence.

"Of course Nessie you can ask me anything"

"If anything happened, if I didn't make it, would you have taken care of my babies?"

"Of course Nessie. I can promise you that that is something you don't ever need to worry about. We love them as much as we love you. Nothing will ever happen to you three under our care"

I held my hand up to the bandage on my face.

"I'm going to have scars aren't I? I'm going to be so ugly"

"Nessie you are not ugly!" Carlisle scolded as he hugged me tight. "No scar will ever make you ugly. Don't ever say such things about yourself again"

"Carlisle why do you care so much about me and my babies anyway? We're nothing to you-"

"Nothing?! You are not nothing Nessie! You are family! You will always be family! You are my granddaughter-"

"Wait I'm your what?"

 **Please Review**


End file.
